gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Haus Frey
Das Haus Frey (engl. House Frey of the Crossing) war eines der Kleinen Häuser der Flusslande, das als Vasall dem Hause Tully von Schnellwasser diente. Das Haus Frey ist derzeit eines der Großen Häuser und kontrolliert die Flusslande, nachdem das Haus Tully aufgrund seiner Rebellion vom Eisernen Thron all seiner Titel enthoben wurde. Das Oberhaupt ist Walder Frey, der Lord vom Kreuweg. Ihr Sitz sind die Zwillinge, zwei identische Brückenburgen an den Ufern des Grünen Arms, einem Nebenfluss des Trident, die durch eine Brücke verbunden sind. Nördlich der Zwillinge liegt der Norden, Gebiet der Starks, im Süden die Flusslande der Tullys. Die Zwillinge sind der Hauptübergang des Grünen Arms und die Zölle einer Überquerung brachten den Freys Wohlstand und machten sie in den letzten sechshundert Jahren zu einer der einflussreichsten Familie der Flusslanden, auch wenn der andere Adel auf sie herabblickt. Das Wappen des Hauses Frey zeigt seinen Sitz, die Zwillinge: zwei graue Türme verbunden durch eine Brücke, auf dunkelgrauem Grund, über blauem Wasser. In der Serie Geschichte Der Gründer des Hauses Frey lebte etwa vor 600 Jahren. Er blickte auf eine Karte und erkannte, dass der Trident die Eng durchläuft und so den Norden vom Süden abschneidet. Eine Verbindung an dieser Stelle des Flusses, würde seinen Besitzer enormen Reichtum einbringen, also Begann er mit dem Bau einer Brücke, deren Vollendung drei Generationen dauern sollte. Es entstanden die Zwillingen und die Oberhäupter des Hauses Frey stiegen zu den Lords vom Kreuzweg auf. Sie waren eines der kleinen Häuser und Vasallen der Tullys. Allerdings war ihr Verhältnis zum Haus Tully immer schon gespannt. So wird berichtet, dass sie als Letzte zu einem Kampf teilnehmen. Seit der Schlacht am Trident wird Lord Frey nicht umsonst von den Tullys als "der späte Lord" bezeichnet: Walder kam erst mit seinen Männern, als die Schlacht bereits entschieden war. Staffel 1 Die Freys sind eine sehr kinderreiche Familie und Walder Frey hat große Probleme, seine Kinder und Enkel alle zu verheiraten, denn sie sind weder ruhmreich, noch bekannt für schönes Aussehen. Aus diesem Grund verlangt Lord Walder von Robb als Gegenleistung für die Überquerung des Flusses, dass er eine seiner Töchter eheliche. Staffel 3 Nachdem Robb Stark Talisa Maegyr zur Frau nimmt, ist Lord Frey gekränkt. Durch die Fahnenflucht der Karstarks hat Robb nicht mehr genug Männer. Er überredet Edmure Tully eine Ehe mit dem Haus Frey einzugehen, um die Männer des Hauses Frey in seine Armee eingliedern zu können und Lord Frey zu besänftigen. Lord Frey geht scheinbar auf die Abmachung ein, lässt jedoch auf den Hochzeitsfeierlichkeiten, bekannt als die Rote Hochzeit, Talisa Maegyr, Robb Stark, Catelyn Stark und den größten Teil der Nordarmee meucheln und Edmure Tully gefangen nehmen. In den Büchern thumb|220px|"Das Lied von Eis und Feuer" Wappen des Hauses Frey. Das Haus Frey vom Kreuzweg ist ein Adelsgeschlecht aus den Flusslanden. Ihr Hauptsitz sind die Zwillinge, zwei identische Brückenburgen an jedem Ufer des Grünen Arms des Flusses Trident gelegen, die als eine wichtige Verbindung über den Fluss dient. Das Oberhaupt des Hauses wird der Lord vom Kreuzweg genannt. Die strategische Lage der Zwillinge erlaubte es dem Haus recht wohlhabend zu werden. Unter ihrem derzeitigen Lord, Walder Frey, haben sie erheblich an Macht und Einfluss gewonnen. Als einer der mächtigsten Vasallen der Tullys, kann das Haus Frey eintausend Ritter und dreitausend Fußsoldaten ins Feld führen. Ihr Wappen zweigt zwei blaue Türme verbunden durch eine Brücke auf silbergrauem Grund, was die Zwillinge repräsentiert. Die Worte ihres Hauses werden nicht in den Büchern erwähnt. Die meisten der gegenwärtigen Freys neigen zu einer wieselähnlichen Erscheinung, aufgrund ihres gemeinsamen Vorfahren, Lord Walder. Geschichte thumb|250px Das Haus Frey ist eines der jüngeren Häuser von Westeros, dessen Geschichte etwa sechshundert Jahre zurückreicht, als ihrem Gründer Ländereien und Adelstitel verliehen wurden. Ihr Gründer hatte die Vision zum Bau einer großen Brücke, die den Grünen Arm des Tridents überspannen sollte und begann mit der Konstruktion. Sein Enkel vollendete schließlich den Bau der Brücke und errichtete hölzerne Befestigungen an beiden Uferseiten. Spätere Generationen ersetzten die hölzernen Bauten durch identische Bergfriede aus Stein, die damit den Namen die Zwillinge erhielten. Ein großer Turm wurde in der Mitte der Brücke errichtet und Wasserturm genannt. thumb|250px Die defensive Natur der Zwillinge und ihre strategische Lage erlaubten es den Freys zu prosperieren, indem sie beträchtliche Zölle für die Überquerung des Flusses verlangen. Die Freys wurden zu einem der reichsten und mächtigsten Häusern am Trident. Ihr schneller Aufstieg ließ andere mächtige Häuser auf sie als Emporkömmlinge herabblicken. Die Freys wurden auch erbitterte Rivalen ihrer Nachbarn im Norden, den Pfahlbaummenschen und dem Hause Reet. Haus Frey unterstützte Aegon den Eroberer während der Eroberungskriege und rebellierte gegen Harren den Schwarzen von Harrenhal, König der Inseln und der Flüsse. Danach schlossen sich die Freys den anderen Flusslords an und schwor dem Haus Tully die Treue, den neuen Obersten Herren am Trident. thumb|250px Ein junger Frey wurde als Fool Frey verspottet, weil er um die Hand Prinzessin Rhaenyra Targaryen anhielt. Während des Drachentanzes, stand das Haus Frey auf der Seite der Schwarzen gegen die Grünen. Lord Forrest Frey starb in kämpfen gegen die Westmänner in der Battle by the Lakeshore. Dunk erkannte das Frey-Banner unter vielen anderen beim Turnier von Aschfurt. Lord Ambros Butterquell hielt das Turnier von Weißstein ab, um die Ehe mit seiner neuen Gemahlin zu feiern, die ein Mitglied des Hauses Frey war. Lord Frey besuchte das Turnier, begleitet von seinen Töchtern, seinem vier Jahre alten Sohn, dem derzeitigen Lord Walder, seinem Bruder, Ser Franklyn Frey, und seinem Neffen. Allerdings wurde das Turnier von einigen Teilnehmern als Vorwand genutzt, um die Zweite Schwarzfeuer Rebellion auszulösen. Während des Turniers von Harrenhal, wurde Holand Reet von einem Knappen, der diesem Haus diente, angepöbelt. Der Ritter des Hauses Frey wurde später durch den Ritter vom Lachenden Baum besiegt, der ihn aufforderte, seinem Knappe in Ehre zu unterrichten. thumb|250px Während der langen Herrschaft von Lord Walder Frey, hatte seine Familie eine unangemessene Größe erreicht, da er und sein Nachwuchs viele weitere Nachkommen gezeugt hatten. Lord Walder behauptete, dass er drei Könige während seiner Herrschaft auf den Zwillingen beherbergte. Unter Walders Führung, nutzten sie ihre Privilegien voll aus. Trotz ihres Einflusses, waren die Freys weiterhin verpönt. Als Tytos Lennister dem Vorschlag von Lord Walder zustimmte und die Ehe zwischen seinem zweiten Sohn Emmon mit Tytos Tochter Genna arrangiert wurden, sprach sich der zehnjährige Tywin Lennister gegen diese Verbindung aus. Später lehnte Hoster Tully eine Frey-Braut für seinen Sohn Edmure ab und Jon Arryn weigerte sich, die Enkel von Lord Walder auf Hohenehr zu erziehen. Hingegen nutzte Lord Walder seine Stellung, indem er die Antwort auf den Ruf des Hauses Tully in Roberts Rebellion hinauszögerte, nur um dann bei der Schlacht am Trident zu erscheinen, die bereits entschieden war. A Game of Thrones thumb|250px Eine Gruppe von Frey-Männern befindet sich im Gasthaus am Kreuzweg als Catelyn Tully dort Tyrion Lennister ergreift. Statt sich ihr anzuschließen, um Gerechtigkeit zu üben, berichten sie Lord Walder Frey von den Ereignissen. Sechs Freys besuchen das Turnier der Hand: Ser Jared, Ser Hosteen, Ser Danwell, Ser Emmon, Ser Theo und Ser Perwyn, außerdem einer von Lord Walders Bastardsöhnen, Martyn Strom. Wie er es in Roberts Rebellion getan hatte, verzögert Lord Walder die Antwort an Lord Hoster Tully, der zu den Bannern gerufen hat und sammelt beinahe 4.000 Man bei den Zwillingen. Obwohl das Haus seine Ländereien gegen die Vorreiter der Lennisters angeführt von Ser Addam Marbrand verteidigt, entscheidet es sich für keine Seite im Krieg der Fünf Könige, bis es dem eigen Vorteil dient. Als Robb Stark auf seinem Marsch nach Süden zur Befreiung von Lord Eddard Stark die Zwillinge erreicht, wird er von Walders Erben empfangen, Ser Stevron. Walder verhandelt mit Robbs Mutter, Lady Catelyn und vereinbart mit ihr einen Ehevertrag für Robb, der die Freys und die Starks von Winterfell verbinden soll. Außerdem soll Arya Stark mit Elmar verheiratet werden, wenn die Kämpfe vorüber sind, Catelyn wird zwei weitere (Große und Kleine Walder) als Mündel erhalten und Robb wird einen weiteren (Olyvar) als Knappen aufnehmen. Im Gegenzug gewähren die Freys der Nordarmee den sicheren Übergang und verpflichten ihre Schwerter der Sache von Robb. Unterdessen gehören Lord Walder und sein Erbe Ser Stevron zu den Namen von Adligen, von denen König Joffrey Baratheon die Huldigung fordert oder ansonsten zu Verrätern des Reiches erklärt werden. thumb|250px Robbs Armee spaltet sich bei den Zwillingen, jede Streitmacht soll sich mit einer anderen Lennister-Armee befassen; Freys reiten in beiden Armeen. Robbe erkennt an, dass die Freys unter Ser Stevrons Befehl tapfer in der Schlacht im Wisperwald kämpfen; Ser Perwyn kämpft als Teil von Robbs Leibwache. Cleos und Tion kämpfen auf der anderen Seite unter dem Befehl ihres Vetters, Ser Jaime Lennister, und werden gemeinsam mit ihm gefangengenommen. Ihr Vater Emmon Frey kämpft ebenfalls auf Seiten der Lennisters in diesem Krieg. Andere Freys, einschließlich Ser Aenys, Ser Jared, Ser Hosteen, Ser Danwell, Elmar und Ronel Strom gehören zur Armee von Roose Bolton. Jared, Hosteen, Danwell und Ronel werden von den Truppen unter Lord Tywin Lennister während der Schlacht am Grünen Arm gefangengenommen. Stevron nimmt am Kriegsrat auf Schnellwasser teil, indem Robb Stark zum König des Nordens erklärt wird. A Clash of Kings thumb|250px Catelyns Mündel, Große Walder und Kleine Walder, werden auf Winterfell willkommen geheißen, obwohl sie nicht nach dem Geschmack von Bran Stark sind. Sie werden von Theon Graufreud bei der Einnahme von Winterfell und später von Ramsay Schnee während der Plünderung von Winterfell verschont. Jared, Hosteen, Danwell und Ronel werden kurzzeitig auf Harrenhal gefangengehalten, ehe sie von zwei anderen Freys (vermutlich Aenys und Elmar) freigekauft werden, kurz nach Aryas Ankunft, und sich der Armee von Lord Bolton wieder anschließen. Viele Freys, einschließlich Ser Stevron, Ser Ryman, Schwarzer Walder und Olyvar begleiten Robb auf seinem Feldzug durch die Westlande. Stevron stirbt an einer kleineren Wunde, die ihm bei der Schlacht von Ochsenfurt beigefügt wird, womit sein Sohn Ryman zum Erben der Zwillinge aufsteigt. In der Battle of the Crag, erstürmt Schwarzer Walder gemeinsam mit Kleinjon Umber die Burgmauern. Ser Perwyn begleitet Lady Catelyn auf ihrer Reise in den Süden zu Verhandlungen mit den Baratheon-Königen Renly und Stannis. Martyn Strom befehligt die Vorreiter in den Flusslanden, während sich Brynden Tully mit Robb Stark, dem König vom Trident, im Westen aufhält. Martyn trifft Catelyns Gefolge, die auf ihrem Rückweg an Schnellwasser vorbeikommen. Nach der Rückkehr in die Flusslande kämpft Perwyn in der Battle of the Fords. Cleos Frey, weiterhin ein Gefangener von Robb, wird nach Königsmund entsandt, um die Bedingungen von König Robb seinen Vetter zu überbringen, Tyrion lennuster; diese werden zurückgewiesen. Tyrion platziert Männer unter Cleos Begleiten, die versuchen sollen, Jaume auf Schnellwasser zu befreien; sie scheitern und Cleos wird erneut inhaftiert. Um ihre Allianz in Kriegszeiten zu festigen, wird Walders Enkelin, Walda, von Roose Bolton geehelicht. Nach dem Fall von Winterfell und dem Sieg der Lennisters über Stannis in der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser, glauben die Freys in Lord Boltons Armee bei Harrenhall, dass Robb das Knie beugen sollte. A Storm of Swords thumb|250px Auf Schnellwasser wird Jaime von Catelyn aus der Gefangenschaft befreit, die darum bemüht ist, im Austausch ihre Töchter zu erhalten und erlaubt seinem Vetter, Cleos Frey, ihn zu begleiten, gemeinsam mit ihrem geschworenen Schwerter Brienne von Tarth. Auf der Reise nach Königsmund, erweist sich Cleos als nutzloser Kämpfer und als er von den Tapferen Kameraden getötet wird, wird der Verlust von niemandem bedauert. Die Botschaft erreicht letztlich die Zwillinge, wonach Robb Stark mit Jeyne Westerling die Ehe eingegangen ist, statt wie versprochen mit einer Frey. Ryman Frey, Lord Walders neuer Erbe, zieht aus Empörung darüber die Unterstützung des Hauses Frey für den König des Nordens zurück, weshalb alle Soldaten der Freys die Armee verlassen. Später kommen Lahmer Lothar und Bastard Walder mit 40 Männer von den Zwillingen bei Schnellwasser an. Sie unterbreitet ein Angebot ihres Lehnsherren, wonach Edmure Tully, der Onkel von König Robb, dessen Aufgabe im Ehevertrag übernehmen würde und Walders Tochter Roslin ehelicht. thumb|250px Allerdings hat Walder heimlich Verhandlungen mit Lord Tywin Lennister und Roose Bolton aufgenommen. Sie verraten die Starks und Tullys auf der Roten Hochzeit, brechen das Gesetz der Gastfreundschaft und schlachten ihre ehemaligen Verbündeten ab. Glöckchen, Benfrey und Tytos während bei diesem Ereignis getötet. Ser Perwyn, Olyvar und Alesander waren zuvor weggeschickt worden, sie standen den Starks freundlich gegenüber. Für die Ermordung von König Robb und der Gefangenahme von Lord Edmure wurden die Freys vom Eisernen Thron belohnt. Der zweite Sohn von Walder Frey, Emmon, wird das Oberhaupt eines Nebenzweiges, dem Haus Frey von Schnellwasser, als das Haus Tully ihres Sitzes enthoben wird. Um das Bündnis mit den Lennisters zu festigen, wird AMAREI mit Lancel Lennister verbunden und Daven Lennister heiratet eine andere Frey. Schwarzer Walder sichert die Unterwerfung von Seegart durch die Mordandrohung von Patrek Mallister, während Ryman und sein Sohn Edwyn eine Frey-Streitmacht von 2.000 Mann anführen, um sich Daven Lennister bei der Belagerung von Schnellwasser anzuschließen, dass als Sitz Emmon Frey versprochen wurde. Andere Adlige und das Gemeine Volk verachten das Haus Frey für ihren Bruch der Gastfreundschaft. >>> Spoiler <<< Mitglieder In der Serie ' Lord Walders Nachkommen: ' thumb|250px Während Roberts Rebellion wurde über Lord Walder gescherzt, dass er die Schlacht am Trident zu spät erreichte, weil er warten musste, bis seine Armee erwachsen ist, was darauf zurückzuführen ist, dass der Großteil seiner Armee direkt oder indirekt mit ihm oder seinen Nachkommen verwandt ist. Walder beschäftigte sich die nächsten siebzehn Jahre damit, dieser Behauptung in die Realität umzusetzen. * Walder Frey, genannt "der späte Lord Frey", Lord vom Kreuzweg. ** Lady {Sonnenschein Erenfurt}, Walders achte Frau. Ermordet von Catelyn Stark auf der Roten Hochzeit. Lord Walders legitime Nachkommen: * Ser Stevron Frey, Walders ältester Sohn und Erbe. * Lothar Frey, genannt "Lahmer Lothar", Walders zwölfter Sohn. Kämmerer auf den Zwillingen und Dienstbote seines Vaters. * Roslin Frey, Walders fünfte Tochter. Verheiratet mit Edmure Tully. * Walda Frey, genannt "Fette Walda", Lord Walders Enkeltochter. Verheiratet mit Roose Bolton. Weitere legitime Nachkommen von Lord Walder: * Olyvar Frey, Walders achtzehnter Sohn. * Waldron Frey, Walders zweiundzwanzigster Sohn. * Derwa Frey - Tochter * Waldra Frey - Tochter * Shirei Frey - jüngste Tochter * Janeya Frey - Enkeltochter * Neyela Frey - Enkeltochter * Serra Frey - Enkeltochter * Sarra Frey - Enkeltochter * Marianne Frey - Enkeltochter * Freya Frey - Enkeltochter * Merry Frey - Enkeltochter * Walda Frey, Lord Walders Großnichte. * Zahlreiche weitere Söhne, Töchter und Enkelkinder. Lord Walders Bastarde: * Walder Strom, genannt "Schwarzer Walder", Lord Walders Bastardsohn. Der bekannteste von Walders Bastarden, der es zu Ansehen innerhalb der Familie und bei seinem Vater brachte. *Ser Ryger Strom, Walders Bastardsohn von einem Milchmädchen. * Zahlreiche weitere Bastarde. In den Büchern :Siehe auch im Wiki von Eis und Feuer: Haus Frey am Ende des Dritten Jahrhunderts ; Walder Frey, Lord vom Kreuzweg und Oberhaupt des Hauses - Seine Frauen: #Perra Rois, 5 Jahre verheiratet. Drei Söhne und eine Tochter. #Cyrenna Swann, 10 Jahre verheiratet. Zwei Söhne. #Amarei Rallenhall, 11 Jahre verheiratet. Sechs Söhne und eine Tochter. #Alyssa Schwarzhain, 4 Jahre verheiratet. Drei Söhne und zwei Töchter. #Sarya Whent, #Bethany Rosby, 7 Jahre verheiratet. Vier Söhne und eine Tochter. #Annara Farring, ca.8 Jahre verheiratet. Vier Söhne und zwei Töchter. #Sonnenschein Erenfurt, schwanger, getötet von Catelyn Stark. ; Nachkommen von Walder und Cyrenne: *Jared Frey, Walders vierter Sohn. *Tytos Frey, Walders Sohn. Tot. *Zia Frey, Tytos Tochter. *Zachery Frey, Tytos Sohn. *Kyra Frey, Walders Tochter, verheiratet mit Ser Garse Goodbrook. *Walder Goodbrook, ihr Sohn. *Jeyne Goodbrook, ihre Tochter. *Septon Luceon, Fünfter Sohn des Walder Frey. Ein Septon in Königsmund. ; Nachkommen von Walder und Alyssa: *Lothar Frey, der zwölfte Sohn von Walder. *Tysane Frey, Lothars älteste Tochter. *Walda Frey, Lothars zweite Tochter. *Emberly Frey, Lothars dritte Tochter. *Leanna Frey, Lothars vierte Tochter. Ein neugeborenes Baby. *Ser Jammos Frey, der dreizehnte Sohn des Walder. *Walder Frey, Jammos ältester Sohn, genannt Der große Walder. *Dickon und Mathis, Jammos Zwillingssöhne. *Ser Whalen Frey, der vierzehnte Sohn des Walder. *Hoster Frey, Whalens Sohn. *Merianne Frey, Whalens Tochter. *Morya Frey, die dritte Tochter von Walder. Verheiratet mit Ser Flement Brax . *Robert Brax , ihr ältester Sohn. Lebt auf Casterly Stein. *Walder Brax , ihr zweiter Sohn. *Jon Brax , ihr dritter Sohn. Noch ein Baby. *Tyta Frey , Walders vierte Tochter. Siehe auch * im Wiki von Eis und Feuer. * House Frey im Wiki of Ice and Fire. en:House Frey ru:Фреи Kategorie:Häuser Kategorie:Große Häuser Kategorie:Häuser (Flusslande) Kategorie:Haus Frey